The present invention proposes a significant reform in the approach to second-language (L2) communications. Discussion of prior art necessitates re-evaluating the core assumption on which foreign language communication is based: that second language (L2) interactions must be based on memorization.
From a practical perspective, the memory-dependent approach has proven ineffective. Two problematic aspects of memorization are time and timing. Cumulative memorization processes require long-term commitments of time for study and for practice. Many aspiring L2 speakers are unable or unwilling to invest extensive amounts of time in learning an L2. Furthermore, many are interested only in casual use of the L2--for instance, for basic communications during a trip to a foreign country.
Timing is a problem in that L2 knowledge tends to decline with non-use. Often, opportunities for L2 study do not coincide with opportunities for using the language in contextualized environments. For example, numerous individuals have studied foreign languages in high school or self-paced programs only to have "forgotten everything" by the time their knowledge could be of benefit in professional and/or travel settings. Such individuals often face a frustrating cycle of repeatedly restarting L2 study programs.
Prior art methods, systems and apparatus emphasize production of materials for decontextualized study (academic) environments. That approach has been the norm despite the preponderance of evidence indicating a relatively weak link between L2 acquisition and L2 learning. This is illustrated by the millions of bilinguals (adults and children) who have acquired L2 skills at work or play, on trips, on the streets, or just "picking up" the language. Development of the present invention is based on the premise that providing effective academic reinforcement in contextualized settings maximizes potential for L2 communication and assimilation.
For individuals interested in developing L2 proficiency, the ultimate need for cumulative memorization of L2 fundamentals remains constant. However, current methodology directed toward facilitating memorization and learning may be problematic from pedagogical and product-development perspectives. Research indicates a probability that knowledge gained in decontextualized (academic) settings does not directly transfer to contextualized (real-life) settings. Indeed many L2 students report encountering substantial difficulties in applying academically-acquired knowledge to conversations with native speakers. On-site L2 exchanges often are characterized by broad memory gaps. Thus, some researchers contend that knowledge acquired via traditional methods is of little benefit in real-life conversational interactions.
Currently there are numerous resources that address various aspects of L2 learning. Those resources include courses and instructive study guides, audio and video tapes and computer software programs. Certain products provide information on particular aspects of the L2 conversational process. For instance, lexical information is available in dictionaries and, to a lesser extent, in supplemental sections of phrase books. Discrete phrases and questions are available in phrase books and in supplemental sections of certain dictionaries. Syntactic information is available in textbooks and supplemental sections of certain phrase books and dictionaries. Verb conjugations are available in verb dictionaries and, to a lesser extent, in supplemental sections of dictionaries and phrase books. Instruction on pronunciation is available in supplemental sections of certain dictionaries and phrase books. Electronic translators provide varied alternatives, ranging from translations of one-word entries to entire sentences, with higher priced models also offering voice-replication of pronunciations.
Each existing product has specific disadvantages. Electronic translators have numerous drawbacks including high cost, inconvenience of operation, susceptibility to malfunctioning, damage, (battery) power losses, and adverse weather conditions, inaccuracies in translations, and resistance (by some consumers) to high-technology products. Also, electronic dictionaries provide no visual continuity or permanence of lexical displays, making them particularly undesirable as learning aids.
Traditional dictionaries provide such large quantities of lexical information that users often are stymied by the volume of selections and the time it takes to locate words. Furthermore, dictionaries typically lack easily accessible and understandable syntactic (word order) and pronunciation support. Similarly, phrase books provide so many predefined sentences that the resultant volume effects a tedious search process, thus hindering access to a desired phrase.
There are additional drawbacks relative to particular aspects of L2 communication. Phonetic transcriptions in dictionaries and phrase books are often difficult to read and vocalize. Supplemental instructions on how to use those systems are difficult to access, typically being located in separate sections of the book. When the appropriate section is finally located, users often find a complex system of instructions that is difficult to apply on a letter-by-letter, sound-by-sound basis. Those problems render existing systems ineffective. The resultant effect is that users may ignore the resources and/or produce very low quality pronunciations. Typically, generation of original sentences also is addressed by providing instructive guidelines in supplemental sections. However, application of that information requires extensive study and practice prior to application in conversational settings.
A fundamental problem exists in that traditional approaches to L2 communications and learning have effected a fragmented and confusing market. The plethora of problems inherent in learning a foreign language are traditionally addressed by diverse, aspect-specific solutions. However, in many situations, the consumers' interests are better served by consolidating solutions rather than providing products that address only particular aspects of the language. Furthermore, it would be advantageous to provide a product that capitalizes on innate capacities of the aspiring L2 speaker, thereby reducing the user's taskload relative to learning and/or communicating in the L2.
In short, there is a significant and widespread need for new products that are simplified, centralized, rapid-access and that serve as resources for aspiring L2 speakers who simply wish to engage in basic conversations with native speakers, but do not choose to invest an extensive amount of time and energy in the effort.